halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erick Garrett
|birth= |death= |gender=Male |height=6' 1 |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |cyber= |affiliation=* ** (formerly) ** |rank=* (formerly) *Spartan |specialty=Fireteam leader |battles=* * * * |status=Active |class= }} Spartan Erick Garret was a UNSC Army trooper who fought during the . After valiantly fighting at Reach and Earth, he was given the option to join the in 2556. After his training and augmentations, he was placed in charge of Fireteam Shinto and was assigned to the [[UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)|UNSC Infinity]]. During the First Battle of Requiem, he was wounded by forces while fighting to secure the Infinity's crash site along with his team. After Master Chief Petty Officer cleared an evacuation zone, he was flown back to Infinity in a CASEVAC Pelican. He and his team stayed aboard the Infinity for the remainder of its first trip to the shield world and the Didact's attack on Earth. When the Infinity returned to Requiem six months later in early 2558, Garrett lead Fireteam Shinto against Covenant Remnant forces and Promethean forces. When was abducted by Covenant forces, Garrett and Shinto, along with the rest of the Infinity's Spartan compliment, joined by the Spartan contingents of three , were redeployed to search for her. During the search, Shinto was captured by Covenant forces and taken to a Forerunner structure, which had been repurposed to serve as the base for Khen 'Rostan, a Sangheili who commanded Covenant troops in the region. Along with 'Rostan, Shinto also encountered the region's local monitor, 172364 Abhorrent Testimony. They eventually escaped, leading to the death of 'Rostan and the destruction of the structure. During the UNSC's haphazard evacuation of Requiem, Shinto was assigned to assist with the evacuation of Ptolemy Base, a research facility studying several Forerunner artifacts. After arriving, they discovered that one of the artifacts being studied was the apparently deactivated shell of 172364 Abhorrent Testimony, the monitor who had been assisting 'Rostan. Upon coming in contact with the monitor, it reactivated and, furious about the destruction of its home structure, killed two nearby scientists. Taking cover to avoid its energy weapon, Shinto witnessed as Abhorrent Testimony acted as a teleportation beacon, summoning many dozens of Prometheans to assist it. After regrouping with the base's marine garrison, Shinto helped fight off the Promethean force, although Garrett was wounded when Abhorrent Testimony fired its energy weapon at him, draining his shields and melting his chest plate. Only the combined fire from the rest of Shinto, armed with , destroyed the monitor before it could kill Garrett. Biography Early Life Born on July 28, 2532, on the colony of Luyten to Alex and Marlene Garrett. Growing up in one of Luyten's many suburban neighborhoods have Erick an appreciation for quiet envinronments, and he eventually planned on living in a rural area on a Outer Colony when the war was over. In 2545, as the Covenant advanced further into human territory, his parents made the decision to move to Reach, the UNSC fortress world, for the increased protection it would provide, as well as many job opportunities created to help the war effort. When they arrived, Erick suffered from something akin to culture shock due to being exposed to the many large metropolis's, now even busier with the influx of refugees coming in. During his time on Reach, he encountered and befriended many Army troopers for the local garrison. Many of them expressed disdain in how they only patrolled the rural areas of the planet for possible insurgent activity, which was exceedingly rare, on the side of nonexistent. Intrigued by this, Garrett made plans to join the military, in order to recieve both a military paycheck to assist his family, as well as the peace and quiet that he assumed he'd be met with while on patrol. On July 30, 2550, Garrett joined the UNSC Army, going through basic training at Camp Mchoffee, and after he finished, was assigned to the 27th Infantry Division. Military Career ! Well it's tearing the patrol apart, light it up!|Garrett and another trooper after their patrol was attacked by a Gúta.}} After being assigned to the 27th, Erick was sent on patrols in many of Reach's rural and mountainous areas, just as he had planned. He didn't even fire his rifle, save for routine drills and practice, until 2551, when his patrol accidentally wandered into Gúta territory. The Gúta, agitated at the presence of the Army troopers, and in defense of their young, attacked the patrol. The sudden ambush left three troopers dead and two more wounded, including their heavy weapons specialist. While the rest of the patrol scrambled to try get away from the Gútas, Garrett retrieved the fallen trooper's and used it to frighten the creatures away, giving the patrol time to escape. After this incident, he was promoted to Private First Class. Fall of Reach First Battle of Reach First Battle of Requiem Second Battle of Requiem Career Service Vitae |} Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:DoH Humans